JE T'AIME
by darkmaho
Summary: Puedo sentirme inseguro, fingirte que no siento nada, pero en el fondo, solo se que esto servirá para dañarnos, debo dejarte por tu propio bien amada mia, aunque ya sea adicto a tus labios.


**JE T'AIME**

"_**Puedo sentirme inseguro, fingirte que no siento nada, pero en el fondo, solo se que esto servirá para dañarnos"**_

Compromiso…

Que palabra tan gruesa y peligrosa.

Mucho más si piensas en otra que no es la mujer con la que te vas a casar.

Ella es… diferente, si esa es la palabra, y obviamente no la voy a tomar en el sentido convencional de aquel que encubre su engaño con una patética excusa de esas, simplemente, tomo el hecho como una realidad. Para ser sincero, mi prometida es muy deportiva y bastante escandalosa, la otra es activa y también un poco escandalosa, pero no llega hasta los extremos.

Siendo objetivo, se parecen un poco, aunque la que me gusta tiene la sutil diferencia de ser muy despistada, al contrario de mi prometida que es más aguda que la punta de un alfiler para descubrir los asuntos que no le incumben.

Por eso mismo me da un poco de miedo hacer algo que no es debido.

Y por eso me siento como si estuviera atado de pies y manos ante una situación que me desagrada en lo más profundo.

Ambos sabemos que no nos queremos de esa manera, es algo que se nota en el aire, cuando son reuniones sociales, ambos cogemos por nuestro lado, y si son reuniones familiares, estamos juntos el tiempo estrictamente necesario.

¿Por qué?

Simple, porque en esas reuniones, también está ella, y no puedo evitar quedarme como un idiota mirándola, hasta se me ha caído la baba por tener la boca abierta imaginándola a mi lado, estando comprometida conmigo, aun más cuando ella llega a mi lado como un pájaro y se queda aferrada a mí como si fuera correcto estar así.

Obviamente las cosas están bien para ella, porque no sabe que estoy prometido con otra, piensa que estoy soltero y libre de compromiso, así que hace lo posible para permanecer a mi lado y evitar que alguna otra se me acerque, es demasiado adorable, pero no está bien, se que somos muy apegados, que siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, y ahora, el problema está en el hecho que desde hace unos pocos años he venido sintiendo el crecimiento gradual de su atracción por mí, esa bendita atracción que está ahí desde el momento en que nos conocimos 15 años atrás. No cede con el tiempo, no desaparece ni un día, de forma contraria, parece fortalecerse, volverse enorme y opresiva, carcomiendo cada célula, cada tejido sin piedad, dejándome literalmente contra la espada y la pared, y aun descrito de esa manera, no creo que esté bien expresado, mas bien, debo decir, entre una lanza y mil espadas a la espalda, y cabe anotar que cada una de sus puntas tiene veneno sólo para hacerlo mas cercano a mi realidad, y para empeorar inclusive mas la situación, mi prometida no parece querer cooperar ni un poquito, su faceta posesiva desapareció con los años, no se que ocurrió, pero de la niña celosa y opresiva no queda absolutamente un gramo.

Así que ahora me enfrento a la difícil situación de decidir, ¿Puede esto llamarse infidelidad? ¿O tal vez es un pequeño obstáculo de mi vida sentimental?

No lo sé, desde un principio el amor entre mi prometida y yo no ha existido, únicamente un común interés de mantenernos a flote, unas mutuales sensaciones de ayuda y comodidad fundamentadas exclusivamente en el ámbito de una profunda amistad.

Y si tengo en cuenta que ambas mujeres en cuestión son mis primas, las cosas se enredan aun más, por el asunto del vínculo de sangre, aunque a la que quiero es una prima algo más lejana, y aunque me de un poco de descanso, eso no cambia la situación, somos familia, y la familia no se traiciona, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no me siento capaz de decirle la realidad en la que me muevo, porque tengo simple y puro miedo de que se aleje sin mas de mi, ahora bien, si quiero hacer llegar esto a planos mas profundos, puedo decir, que sobre todas las cosas temo por su salud, porque es débil, su cuerpo siempre ha sido enfermizo, a pesar de ser atlética, y deportiva, a menudo está hospitalizada, no sabemos la razón, pero siempre ocurre de forma súbita, un dolor en el pecho la incapacita y queda inconsciente en el suelo, por eso, desde que éramos niños, ambos hemos sabido que ella va a morirse muy pronto.

Esa es la mayor razón por la que me mantengo aun en un limbo en el que no soy capaz de confesarle lo que siento, y tampoco me siento lo suficientemente valiente como para arrancarla de mi vida, pronunciando la palabra compromiso, y adjuntándole un nombre que no sea el de ella, porque se que en ciertas circunstancias, la ignorancia es mucho mas amable con aquellas almas dulces que no merecen sufrir.

**Time can never mend **

**The careless whispers of a good friend**

**To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind**

**There's no comfort in the truth**

**Pain is all you'll find**

_El tiempo no puede enmendar_

_Los susurros descuidados de una buena amiga  
Para el corazón y mente, la ignorancia es más amable  
No hay confort en la verdad  
El dolor es todo lo que encuentras_

Ahora bien, aunque las razones que acabo de dar son un problema, el mayor de todos radica en los sentimientos que se retuercen en mi interior, cada vez que la encuentro, cada vez que deslizo mi mano para tocar la suavidad de la suya, siento que ese es mi lugar en el mundo, el único hogar al que puedo regresar sin temor. Aunque esté mal, aunque a mi madre no le guste que me meta con la hija menor de su prima favorita.

Y respecto a eso, siempre me ha quedado en el cerebro esa pregunta, si mi madre ama tanto a la madre de Sakura, ¿Por qué rayos le es tan infame que yo pase tiempo con ella?, no tengo ni idea, pero siempre me ha metido en la cabeza, desde que tengo memoria, que mi prometida es Mei Ling, y si bien el compromiso aun era tácito, hoy se hará real, y por lo tanto se anunciará a todas las ramas de la familia, tanto la principal como la secundaria, por eso, esta noche, tengo que estar muy atento a la llegada de Sakura, y explicarle todo antes que la información le llegue de golpe, para evitarle un dolor tan agudo, porque se, que desgraciadamente, tendré que despedirme de la que amo, aunque el corazón se me parta en mil pedazos, porque hoy es la ultima recepción en que estaré ante sus ojos sin ninguna atadura, porque es la recepción organizada para anunciar ni compromiso con Mei Ling.

Un compromiso que ni ella ni yo queremos.

Ya en el hall, antes de recibir a los invitados, y estando completamente solos, Mei me mira con sus ojos de rubí un instante antes de derrumbarse en mis brazos, negando con impotencia y aferrándose a mi camisa como si yo fuera la última salvaguarda que podría salvarla de ese horror.

- No llores, sabes bien que yo te quiero – le susurré en un frustrado intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

- Yo también, pero no de la manera en que la familia quiere que nos queramos, esto es imposible para mi Syaoran, no es justo.

- Si… - ella levantó su mirada de nuevo, sus ojos levemente hinchados me examinan durante unos largos minutos, hasta que abre la boca con una sonrisita sarcástica.

- No te ofendas, tienes un cuerpo y una cara de muerte, pero no quiero acostarme contigo, es repulsivo.

Oh cielos, y yo que pensaba que era el único que se sentía de esa manera…

- -Pienso lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo pueden mi tía y mi padre obligarnos a esto?, eres casi mi hermano, es como si tu te fueras a casar con alguna de tus hermanas de sangre, o yo acostarme con mi hermano menor, no lo imagino Syaoran, y si llego a vislumbrar algo, me parece tan nauseabundo que la cabeza me da vueltas y me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro.

- No seas ridícula, de alguna manera cancelaremos este estúpido compromiso.

- ¿Ah si? Y dime sabio maestro, ¿Cómo diablos lo haremos?

- No sé, el plan aun está crudo, si tienes alguna idea, será muy bienvenida.

Le besé la coronilla como signo de reconocimiento y camaradería, como lo hice tantas veces en nuestra infancia compartida, Mei sabía de mi arraigada atracción por mi lejana prima Sakura y no ponía objeciones, porque ella se hacía querer por todos lo que tuvieran contacto con su extraordinaria personalidad.

O bueno, casi todos, porque lo reitero, por algún motivo extraño mi madre no parecía soportarla, a pesar de querer con el alma a su prima Nadeshiko, y al resto de su asombrosa familia.

Pero bueno, mi situación era un poco más aceptable que la de Mei, que se había enamorado del hijo de uno de los asesores de su padre.

Ambos estamos en una situación difícil y desesperada, no sabemos que hacer, y aunque estemos de acuerdo, estamos obligados a cumplir algo que no deseamos, todo por el "honor" de la familia principal de los Li.

Provenimos de un antiguo linaje de magos y hechiceros, dominantes de las artes oscuras, como las de la luz, pero al final, nosotros que tenemos el poder de la luna hemos vencido a aquellos que poseen el poder de otros astros, y eso es lo que hace que seamos la familia principal y el resto sean solo familias secundarias.

¿Por qué diablos no puedo casarme con alguien de la familia secundaria?

¿Acaso no corre también por sus venas sangre poderosa?

¿Es que el poder de las estrellas que su familia posee no es suficiente para hacerle cara al de mi familia?

Sinceramente tenía ganas de arrancarme el pelo a manotadas, de no ser porque la puerta se abrió y los invitados empezaron a llegar.

La gente llegaba en limosinas escoltados por una gran cantidad de guardaespaldas, tal como se espera para una reunión de este calibre, todos sin excepción nos saludan a Mei y a mí que estamos juntos, tratando de olvidar el trago amargo por el que vamos por pasar.

Y a pesar de todo una bola de nervios y expectación no se baja de mi garganta, todo, porque se que hoy volveré a verla.

Malditos sentimientos traidores.

En el momento en que la vi cruzar el umbral de la recepción, me quedé sin respiración durante unos minutos.

**Should've known better**

_Debí saberlo mejor_

Estaba hermosa, enfundada en un traje de fiesta negro, strapless pegado a su cuerpo delgado, con la falda extendiéndose en suaves pliegues desde la mitad de los muslos hasta casi rozar el piso, haciendo parecer que flotaba en lugar de caminar con esos tacones altos. Su cabello, impecablemente recogido en un moño excéntrico por detrás, dejaba caer algunos mechones que se rizaban sobre su cuello cremoso, en el que brillaba una parca gargantilla de oro blanco, aquella que yo le regalé cuando cumplió 20 años, resaltando también, los aretes largos que hacían juego, creando un hermoso cuadro, una invitación tentadora para pasar los labios por esa sensible curva, intentando probar si la suavidad de la piel era equiparable a su aspecto, casi se me cayó la baba de lo embelesado que estaba, hasta que me dio por mirar quien era su acompañante y vi la fastidiosa cara de mi amigo de la infancia, Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Los celos me cegaron durante un momento, hasta que los vi acercarse a la mesa donde estaban los Daidouji y vi al tipo dejarla para irse al lado de la joven heredera y darle un suave beso en los labios, en ese momento, el corazón me volvió al sitio estable donde debería estar y me relajé un poco más, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para ir por ella y quedarme a su lado por el resto de la velada, o al menos, hasta que tuviera el valor de decirle el motivo de la misma.

Transcurrió cerca de una hora, y el ambiente de baile ya se estaba formando, así que echándome el pelo hacia atrás en un desesperado y frustrado intento por peinarlo me dirigí hacia ella que estaba sentada sola, esquivando las miradas de los tipos que intentaban sacarla a bailar.

- Sakura – dije su nombre a modo de saludo, ahuyentando con una sola mirada a la manada de arpías que intentaban caerle como aves de rapiña.

- Syaoran – ella me sonrió con esa deslumbrante cara, llena de felicidad, como si el hecho de yo estar junto a ella le hubiera arreglado la noche – me alegra mucho verte.

- Lo mismo digo cariño, estás preciosa – le tomé la mano y la llevé a mis labios, ella me miró por un lapso de dos segundos y luego corrió el rostro para mirar hacia la interesante baldosa en la que estaban apoyados sus pies.

- Gra… gracias… - me senté a su lado y le planté un beso en la mejilla, que la puso a temblar, para completar el saludo a la forma occidental.

- No hay de que, dime, ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿y el bestia de tu hermano? – pregunté con una naturalidad asombrosa, dado el hecho que no sentía eso ni en lo mas mínimo.

- Bi… bien… - tomó una bocanada de aire, como si se le hubiera ido de un solo golpe toda la reserva - Touya no pudo llegar a tiempo desde Kuala Lumpur, había prometido acompañarme, pero el vuelo se atrasó y llega hasta pasado mañana.

- Veo… - en mi fuero interno estaba agradeciendo a Dios los pequeños favores concedidos, mientras mi cara mostraba una expresión convincente y estoica de sentir la inasistencia del hombre que se había encargado de convertirse a si mismo en la peor de mis pesadillas.

- Y verás, mis padres están en San Francisco, supongo que llegarán la otra semana.

- ¿No te hacen falta?

- Si, pero el asunto que deben resolver es mas importante, no tengo idea de que pueda ser, pero si es para su beneficio, no me interpondré.

Sakura es tan inocente que no sabe que ese viaje de negocios, es una fachada que utilizan sus padres para buscar un médico que pueda dar con la causa de su debilidad. Yo lo supe desde hace muchos años, y de verdad espero con todo el fervor que soy capaz de sentir que puedan encontrar la cura a sus extrañas crisis, porque hasta el momento, la medicina convencional no encuentra absolutamente nada extraño en ella. Decidí no pensar en eso, y seguí conversando con ella, hasta que una balada romántica empezó a sonar, varias parejas la bailaban pegados, y no pude contenerme por más tiempo, me puse en pie y le extendí la mano.

- ¿Bailamos?

Ella me miró con sus espectaculares ojos abiertos de par en par, a la vez que sus labios temblaban y se ruborizaba como una rosa, sin saber que responder, como si le estuviera proponiendo algo indecente, como si yo fuera a profanarla de alguna forma.

Extendió su mano suavemente sin ser capaz de mirarme, mi mano agarró la suya, deslizándose suavemente por la pequeña palma, hasta que mis dedos tocaron los suyos y antes que pudiera arrepentirse y empujar su mano fuera de la mía, cerré mis dedos sobre los suyos en una garra delicada pero inquebrantable que hizo temblar suavemente el brazo delgado y con él la anatomía entera de mi hermosa mujer.

La arrastré de inmediato a la pista, encerrándola en la jaula de mis brazos, induciéndola a enroscar los suyos alrededor de mi cuello. Estaba temblando, al igual que yo, ambos bailamos bien, nos complementamos más que bien, pero hasta el momento nunca en nuestros 21 años de vida habíamos bailado algo romántico con el otro.

Cuando nos ubicamos, ella rehuyó mi mirada, hasta que rocé su mejilla con la mía y la hice girar la cara para mirarla frente a frente.

- Relájate, cariño, no estoy haciendo nada en absoluto que pueda avergonzarte.

La luminosidad de esos enormes ojos de esmeralda me dejó en blanco, pensando únicamente en el agudo dolor que me traería decirle adiós a sus preciosas sonrisas, retirándola a un lado para anunciar el compromiso indeseado con Mei Ling.

**I feel so unsure,**

**As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.**

**As the music dies...**

**Something in your eyes,**

**Calls to mind a silver screen,**

**And all it's sad goodbyes.**

_Me siento tan inseguro,_

_En cuanto cojo tu mano y te llevo a la pista de baile._

_Como la música muere…_

_Algo en tus ojos_

_Llama a pensar una pantalla plateada,_

_Y todo es tristes despedidas._

Y a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de lado la satisfacción que me trae tenerla pegada a mi, cada curva de su suave y femenino cuerpo amoldada a mi figura, como si encajáramos, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. La moví entre mis brazos, apretándola aun más, con cuidado, sin lastimarla, conduciendo su cuerpo como mejor podía, porque la madeja de nervios que encontraba en mi cerebro no me dejaba pensar con claridad sobre los movimientos que podrían llegar a ser adecuados para el estilo de melodía que estábamos bailando.

De un momento a otro, ella suspiró y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, aceptando mi guía, dejando que ese confort se derramara sobre nosotros de una forma mística y reparadora.

Le di una vuelta, suavemente, dejándola de espaldas a mi, apretándola contra mi cuerpo, sin escapatoria, débil, se veía tan extraordinariamente frágil en esa posición, que lo único que deseaba era recargar mi cabeza contra la suya y seguir el ritmo reposado de la melodía, dejándome llevar, simplemente sintiendo ese suave cuerpo amoldarse perfectamente al mío.

- Syaoran… - susurró ella suavemente, cerrando sus ojos de esmeralda, como si estuviera saboreando la pronunciación de cada una de las silabas que conforman mi nombre.

Escucharla susurrar de esa manera mi nombre me trajo la verdad más reveladora de todas: Nunca volvería a sentirme de la misma manera con cualquier otra mujer, era ella mi dueña, la única que podría tenerme completo, en corazón, cuerpo y alma.

Aunque fuera prohibido.

Aunque mi madre se opusiera.

Y ella de alguna manera lo presintiera.

**I'm never gonna dance again,**

**Guilty feet have got no rhythm.**

**Though it's easy to pretend,**

**I know you're not a fool.**

**I should have known better than to cheat a friend,**

**And waste a chance that I'd been given.**

**So I'm never gonna dance again,**

**The way I danced with you.**

_No volveré a bailar de nuevo,_

_Los pies culpables no tienen ritmo._

_Aunque es fácil pretender, _

_Se que no eres tonta._

_Debí saber mejor que engañar a una amiga,_

_Y perder una oportunidad que me habían otorgado._

_Así que no volveré a bailar de nuevo_

_De la forma en que bailé contigo._

Seguimos en nuestro mundo aislado, con mi mentón pegado a su coronilla, oliendo ese aroma a pétalos de cereza y vainilla, mientras mis manos recorrían el suave vientre plano, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, acariciándola suavemente sin querer detenerse, recorriendo el primitivo patrón de un hechizo destinado a seducirla, a doblegarla, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, o tal vez solo se coadyuvaran de mi voluntad sometida.

No podía pensar, ella estaba en todas partes, llenando mi percepción de ella y solo ella.

Su cuerpo moviéndose al compás del mío, con movimientos más cadenciosos y suaves, pero de igual forma perfectos, me estaba conduciendo a un estado de deseo tan alto, que tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar mirarla e imaginarme aun más cosas de las que debería.

Pero fue un enorme error, porque en la oscuridad de mis parpados, mi cerebro recreó miles de imágenes de ella estando conmigo, de mi boca sobre la suya, seduciéndola, incitándola a ser uno solo en cuerpo, corazón y mente.

Inmediatamente niego con la cabeza, y abro solo un poco los ojos, para ver la espesa mata de pelo castaño que me acaricia el cuello y parece estar ocupando su lugar en el mundo, ahí pegada a mí, como si yo fuera la cosa más extraordinaria del mundo.

No debería ser así, de verdad, ella merece algo mejor, no un tipo que pronto se va a ver obligado a pisotear su inocente corazón.

No alguien que la acercará más a la desdicha.

- Syaoran… - suspira inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para recargarse contra mi hombro y hacer nuestro contacto aun más próximo.

**Time can never mend,**

**The careless whisper of a good friend.**

**To the heart and mind,**

**If your answer's kind...**

**There's no comfort in the truth,**

**Pain is all you'll find.**

_El tiempo no puede nunca enmendar,_

_El susurro descuidado de una buena amiga._

_Para el corazón y mente_

_Si tu respuesta es amable…_

_No hay confort en la verdad,_

_Dolor es todo lo que hallarás._

En ese momento perdí el control, mis manos la separaron y la hicieron girar para que quedara mirándome de frente otra vez, estrechándola ferozmente entre mis brazos, sabiendo que nadie en el mundo ocupara un mejor lugar ahí, ni se sentirá tan perfecta.

Su mirada verde se clava profundamente en mis ojos, y sin poderlo evitar, una especie de fuerza magnética atrae su rostro al mío indiscriminadamente, como si fuera correcto, como si fuera mas necesario que el mismo aire que respiramos.

Para mi es imperativo tocar sus labios, saber que está ahí a mi lado, que no es un producto de mi proliferativa imaginación.

Y así lo hice, primero en un suave roce de labios que me disparó un montón de mariposas en el estomago, y me hizo doblarme como si me hubieran dado un puño en pleno hígado, luego profundizando un poco más el contacto, importándome nada la presencia del resto de invitados, que seguramente en su ignorancia mirarían esto con ojos tiernos y llenos de expectativas.

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos por aire, ella tocó mi rostro y sonrió como nunca, con dos estrellas increíbles brillando en la profundidad de sus esmeraldas.

- Gracias, mí amado Syaoran.

Y con eso, se me partió el alma en dos, gritando por dentro ante ese afilado puñal que fueron sus palabras.

Mi respiración se aceleró y no pude contenerme más, todo el montón de sentimientos se debió ver reflejado en mi cara, porque sus ojos se iluminaron hasta lo imposible, y su cara se volvió inclusive más hermosa, sonrojándose suavemente.

- Te amo – mi voz salió en un ronco graznido, nada poética a mi modo de ver.

- Yo también te amo, he estado esperando que me lo digas hace tanto tiempo… - contestó ella enredando sus dedos en un mechón de mi pelo, especialmente rebelde.

**I'm never gonna dance again,**

**Guilty feet have got no rhythm.**

**Though it's easy to pretend,**

**I know you're not a fool.**

**I should have known better than to cheat a friend,**

**And waste a chance that I'd been given.**

**So I'm never gonna dance again,**

**The way I danced with you.**

_No volveré a bailar de nuevo,_

_Los pies culpables no tienen ritmo._

_Aunque es fácil pretender, _

_Se que no eres tonta._

_Debí saber mejor que engañar a una amiga,_

_Y perder una oportunidad que me habían otorgado._

_Así que no volveré a bailar de nuevo_

_De la forma en que bailé contigo._

Volví a besarla, sin poder evitar el contacto que mas he deseado en la vida, mordiendo poco a poco sus labios rosados, degustando el manjar mas asombroso de la Tierra, saboreando la autentica dicha de tenerla al fin entre mis brazos, no soñándola, sino sintiéndola cálida y perfecta contra mi cuerpo, sin resistencia, sin ninguna clase de violencia por su parte.

Cuando nos separamos volví a mirarla, y sus ojos verdes, encapotados de deseo y felicidad me devolvieron la mirada, segundos antes de formar lentamente una enorme sonrisa y soltar un pequeño sonido de felicidad.

La culpa y el remordimiento se atropellan como un nudo enorme a la altura de mi garganta, cerrándola por completo e impidiéndome respirar.

¿Por qué se me había ocurrido profanarla?

Ella no se merece esto, ella merece ser feliz, morirá pronto, y yo le estoy arrebatando la única oportunidad que tiene de olvidarme.

Cada avance que hago con ella nos ata más y más.

Y entre todo esto, ya se que el momento de la verdad se acerca, segundo a segundo, mirando su cara hermosa, solo soy consciente que si la dejo ir, mi reloj se va a estancar, pueda que mi cuerpo envejezca, pero mi alma quedará trancada en el instante del mas agudo dolor.

**What am I without your love?**

_Que soy yo sin tu amor?_

¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?

¿Cómo hacer para no quedar con el corazón tan destrozado?

Ella me está matando, no se que hacer para decirle lo que está ocurriendo, no se me ocurre absolutamente nada, y mucho menos culpar a Mei, porque mi prometida no tiene la culpa, es mas, debo estar muy agradecido porque ella intentara retener a mi madre todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, aunque ahora ella se dirija a grandes zancadas al lugar donde estamos mi amada y yo con Mei Ling y mis hermanas intentado detenerla.

Se que aunque esa personalidad de ángel intente ayudarme, hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ocultarse a esos ojos índigo suspicaces.

Mucho menos esos besos que le di con el alma a la otra mitad de mi corazón.

¿Por qué diablos las cosas que salen del alma no son las más adecuadas?

¿Por qué se dan en el momento menos indicado?

Y también, ¿Por qué tienen que lastimar a lo que mas amamos cuando es prohibido?

Sakura, al ver mis ojos abiertos de par en par, voltea a mirar lo que sucede, y se queda rígida, al ver a mi madre envuelta en una especie de miasma, dirigirse con paso veloz y refinado hacia nosotros.

Ella sabe bien que nunca le ha caído muy bien a mi madre, y por supuesto siente miedo.

La mujer entre mis brazos me mira expectante, sin saber aun que hacer ante esa mirada furibunda que lanza mi madre hacia nosotros, y yo petrificado, no soy capaz de moverme aunque lo desee, aunque quiera sacarla con todas las fuerzas de mi alma del agarre despiadado de mi madre, se que no puedo, ambos somos muy jóvenes, ambos somos tan inexpertos, por mas que queramos perdernos, por mas que la música sea tan alta que en condiciones normales hubiera podido ocultar nuestro pequeño desliz, la turba parecía querer retenernos, haciendo una conspiración tácita en contra de lo que podemos considerar la verdadera dicha.

**Tonight the music seems so loud,**

**I wish that we could lose this crowd.**

**Maybe its better this way,**

**We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say.**

_Esta noche la música se oye muy ruidosa,_

_Deseo que pudiéramos perder esta multitud_

_Tal vez es mejor de ésta forma,_

_Nos heriríamos el uno al otro con las cosas que deseamos decir_**.**

Cuando por fin me pude mover, avancé lo que mas pude, pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde, y el aura oscura que desprendía mi madre se acercaba con mayor rapidez, no se si por la furia o la cosa de verme con ella, solamente se que antes de poder perdernos, mi madre llegó a nuestro lado, y haló a Sakura bruscamente de la jaula de mis manos.

- ¿Qué haces con ella entre tus brazos? – dijo cuando nos tuvo a golpe de voz, provocando el silencio en la estancia.

- Ma… madre…

- Ieran-sama - susurra Sakura sin entender muy bien por qué mi madre estaba tan furiosa conmigo.

- Estás provocando la infidelidad de mi hijo, ¿Verdad?, yo sabía que debajo de tu cara de ángel estaba encerrado el diablo en persona.

- No la entiendo Ieran-sama, yo no he hecho nada incorrecto, solo bailé con su hijo.

- Y lo besaste pequeña desvergonzada, ¿acaso no sabes por que se hizo esta recepción?

- Por la memoria del cumpleaños de Hien-sama, ¿no es verdad?

- No, es porque hoy Xiao Lang se compromete con Mei Ling.

Al instante, el denso silencio se llenó de asombro, y las miradas de los invitados se deslizaron de nosotros hacia mi madre y viceversa.

Mis hermanas y Mei Ling abrieron los ojos como platos, y la última se puso la mano en la cara, negando con la cabeza súbitamente pálida.

**We could have been so good together,**

**We could have lived this dance forever...**

**But now, who's gonna dance with me?**

**Please stay.**

**(Alternatively):**

**And now it's never gonna be**

**That way...**

_Pudimos haber estado tan bien juntos,_

_Pudimos haber vivido este baile para siempre…_

_Pero ahora, quien bailará conmigo?_

_Por favor quédate._

_(Alternativo):_

_Y nunca será_

_De esa manera…_

Sakura me miró, queriendo comprobar por si misma que las palabras de mi madre eran mentira, vi en sus ojos que deseaba desesperadamente que todo eso fuera mentira, pero mi cara le dijo que esa era la cruel y pura verdad de las cosas, y una ráfaga de agonía cruzó por su cara y sus ojos se oscurecieron al llenarse repentinamente de lágrimas.

- ¿Por… por que?

Su ahogado susurro hizo que un nudo de impotencia se me subiera a la garganta y se me hiciera difícil respirar.

- Porque ella es la persona mas adecuada, es la mujer más poderosa de la familia principal, me extraña que con toda tu educación nunca lo sospecharas.

Sakura me dirigió una mirada desolada y asintió levemente.

A mi se me paró el corazón en ese mismo instante, porque lo supe, supe que el dolor en esos ojos de esmeralda es tan imperdonable como la falta que he cometido en contra de ella.

Debí decirle, que no era un tipo soltero desde hace mucho, que mi destino estaba ligado al de mi prima Mei Ling, que me voy a casar en cuestión de una semana, pero la cobardía me ganó, y sin poder evitarlo, la até indiscriminadamente a mi corazón.

Por eso, faltar a su cariño, dejarla destrozada, es una infidelidad imperdonable

La vi salir corriendo de la recepción, después de soltarse de mi agarre, sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás, sintiendo como el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos, y me enfrentaba a mi madre.

- No me voy a casar con Mei Ling, no puedes obligarme.

- ¿Acaso estas rechazando a la que te corresponde por derecho como esposa?

- No, simplemente estoy rechazando a mi hermana, a una hermosa y valiente mujer que no ha sido destinada para mí.

Y sin más, sabiendo que no podría desheredarme, me fui del salón de la recepción con paso tranquilo, maquinando cómo rayos iba a encontrar de nuevo a Sakura, Mei Ling me estaba esperando en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios carmesíes.

- Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de revelarte contra la fiera.

- Si, claro, ¿Acaso pensaste que me iba a casar contigo?

- Uy no, que horror, no te imagino desnudo en una cama conmigo – se estremeció y la cara se le puso ligeramente azul – ufff mira, si hasta la idea me hace erizarme.

- Menos mal no soy el único con esa percepción – le sonreí mirando los vellos erizados se sus antebrazos que tenían ahora la piel de gallina, sintiendome igual que ella.

- Jeje es verdad.

Un silencio cómodo se hizo, y yo la empujé hacia afuera para llevarla hacia su carro, que estaba estacionado justo al lado del mío, cuando le abrí la puerta, ella se volteó y me miró fijamente, con esos extraños ojos de rubí.

- ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Yo?, no lo sé, supongo que me iré con mi novio, porque ahora si puedo llamarlo así ¿no?

- Si, si te apetece.

- ¿Y tu?, Sakura salió corriendo antes de ver el desenlace de las cosas.

- Voy a buscarla, y le explicaré todo como debe ser.

- Te deseo suerte, primito.

- Gracias, Mei, creo que voy a necesitarla.

Me sonrió y se entró a su coche, arrancándolo en cuanto yo le cerré la puerta, bajó el vidrio y me lanzó un beso en el aire, antes de picarme el ojo y desaparecer por la vía.

**I'm never gonna dance again,**

**Guilty feet have got no rhythm.**

**Though it's easy to pretend,**

**I know you're not a fool.**

**I should have known better than to cheat a friend,**

**And waste a chance that I'd been given.**

**So I'm never gonna dance again,**

**The way I danced with you.**

_No volveré a bailar de nuevo,_

_Los pies culpables no tienen ritmo._

_Aunque es fácil pretender, _

_Se que no eres tonta._

_Debí saber mejor que engañar a una amiga,_

_Y perder una oportunidad que me habían otorgado._

_Así que no volveré a bailar de nuevo_

_De la forma en que bailé contigo._

Al día siguiente, yo mismo alisté mis maletas y me fui de la casa, a deambular por el mundo entero buscando a Sakura, sabiendo que mi primera parada sería Tokio, pero llegué demasiado tarde, cuando pregunté por ella, los sirvientes de la mansión me dijeron que se había ido a Kuala Lumpur a encontrarse con su hermano.

Eso me iba a complicar las cosas.

Y efectivamente así fue.

La busqué por cielo mar y tierra, y aun así no pude encontrarla, cada vez que daba con su paradero, misteriosamente se mudaba, cada vez que conseguía su número, me contestaba otra persona o estaba apagado.

De verdad, ¿Hice algo tan malo para que ella decidiera dejarme?

Porque lo único que puedo recordar es que por ella renuncié tácitamente a todos mis privilegios sobre el clan, l renunciar a la prometida que mi madre me había impuesto.

Supongo que estarán agarrados como chulos por el poder, pero eso poco y nada me importa.

De todas formas tengo tiempo de sobra hasta los 25 años, y ellos aun no lo saben, es simple cuestión de casarme con Sakura y la vida se me arregla.

Por eso, por mi vida personal y por mi amor hacia ella, ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que Sakura venga a mí?

¿Encontrarla?

No creo que sea pecado querer decirle que la quiero a mi lado, y que estoy más que dispuesto a enmendar mis errores y casarme con ella.

**Now that you're gone...**

**Now that you're gone...**

**Now that you're gone...**

**Was what I did so wrong?**

**So wrong that you had to leave me alone?**

_Ahora que te has ido…_

_Ahora que te has ido…_

_Ahora que te has ido…_

_Que hice tan mal?_

_Tan malo que tuviste que dejarme solo?_

De eso ya van tres años, sin un contacto, sin una carta, nada de nada, y lo peor es que aun duele saber que la he perdido, que ya no tendré su sonrisa iluminándome la vida, todo por culpa de la imprudencia de mi madre.

Si hubiera podido explicarle…

Si me hubiera dado un minuto para desmentirle toda la sarta de sandeces que salió de la boca de mi madre con toda la intención de herirla…

Y ahora acá en el bar de una discoteca de Tokio, tomándome un par de whiskys solo, pienso en todo lo que pudo ser y que por mi cobardía no fui capaz de cumplir.

Una mano cálida de mujer me toca el hombro, como tantas otras veces, rechiné los dientes hastiado ya de tanta atención puesta sobre mi, es que acaso tengo algún frasquito con feromonas en el trasero?, ya estoy cansado de tanta persecución, quiero que me dejen tranquilo, que sepan que no estoy interesado.

Pero cuando abrí la boca y mis ojos se enfocaron el rostro hermoso de mi admiradora, mis pensamientos hostiles se desvanecieron, el sufrimiento, todo, absolutamente todo.

No puede ser…

- Sakura…

- Hola Syaoran – me sonrió como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

- Sa… Sakura…

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

- Sigue – le dije sin dudar, haciéndole espacio a mi lado.

- Gracias.

Llamó al mesero y pidió una ronda de Martini, seguía siendo su bebida favorita después de todo, esperó a que la trajeran y se acomodó mirándome siempre a la cara.

- ¿Por qué no te casaste? – la pregunta me cogió por sorpresa por un momento, pero cuando pude reaccionar, me encogí de hombros, tomando otro trago.

- No quise.

- ¿Y por que no me dijiste?

- Te fuiste antes de saber la cancelación del compromiso.

- Pero tú pudiste buscarme.

- Ehhh Sakura, como te digo, te busqué, pero el pesado de tu hermano no me permitía llegar hasta ti.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Cada vez que daba con tu paradero, te mudabas, y volvía al principio.

- Hummmm ese idiota de Touya… ya me las pagará, ya se me hacía muy raro ese cambio repentino de vivienda.

- No lo culpes, quería protegerte del idiota mocoso pervertido.

- Es mi vida si quiero estar contigo, ¿No te parece?

- Por supuesto, pero no volviste a mí, así que puedo tomarlo como un rechazo rotundo.

- No seas idiota, jamás te dije que iba a dejarte, ¿o si?, simplemente tenía cosa que hacer.

- Ah bueno, es una excusa excelente cariño, pero de verdad, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera casado?

- No se… te hubiera robado.

- Eso va en contra de tu filosofía.

- Eres muy tonto, por ti podría hacer que el mundo girara al revés y no me importaría.

- No… no me digas esas cosas, sabes que no lo harías.

- ¿Ah no?, ya te demostraré que si.

La besé sin reservas, esperando a que ella me apartara, pero no fue así, su puso de pie, llevándome consigo, al coger el cuello de mi camisa y halarme.

- No me voy a arrepentir, he esperado esto por tanto, tanto tiempo, curé mi cuerpo, para regresar bien hasta ti, por ti busque por cielo mar y tierra la cura de mi mal.

- ¿Y si la encontraste?

- Si, era un problema con un sello de mi poder, al parecer tu madre me lo puso cuando nací.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Porque la mujer mas poderosa que naciera era la que se debería casar contigo, y como fui yo, uno de los miembros de la familia secundaria, no lo permitió y me selló.

- Veo… - estaba sorprendido, así que por conveniencia de mantener su línea como la familia principal de nuestro clan, mi madre nos hizo eso a Mei Ling y a mí, a veces, la sed de poder podía ser tan absurda…

- Por eso estoy aquí, reclamándote, como es mi derecho de nacimiento.

- Y eso de paso me complace a mí también, futura esposa mía…

En nuestra familia, es sabido que las dos almas mas poderosas se buscan entre si, siendo las mitades de un todo, por eso, cuando me dijeron que Mei iba a ser mí esposa lo dudé tanto, por eso me apegaba tanto a Sakura.

Porque desde antes de nacer, ella me pertenece.

Con las ansias renovadas y el corazón latiéndome dolorosamente en el pecho, la acorralé contra la pared de uno de los rincones mas escondidos de la discoteca, donde solo podíamos vernos ella y yo, y por si fuera poco, puse las salvaguardas correspondientes a mi familia para que nadie se atreviera a interrumpirnos.

Me miró complacida, respondiendo uno a uno a mis fogosos besos, agarrándome del pelo y bajando mi cara hacia la de ella cuando decidía tomar un poco de aire.

- No, ya has tenido muchas noches para tomar aire, hoy vas a respirar cuando te diga ¿Entendido? – vaya si se ha puesto exigente, de una forma muy extraña, ¿será que las copas de Martini no le hicieron bien?, después de todo siempre ha sido mala para tomar, aunque de forma irónica, al día siguiente nunca tiene resaca.

- Si…

Me besó con fuerza, desabrochando mi bragueta, liberándome solamente lo estrictamente necesario, yo hice lo mismo, simplemente bajando un poco el grandioso escote de su blusa pude alcanzar sus pechos, y me di un manjar con ellos, entonces, cuando por fin me vi un poco saciado, la miré y me quedé sin aliento.

Cuando la maravillosa semi desnudez del cuerpo de Sakura que se ofrecía libremente a mi, se abrió paso hasta mi vista, creí quedarme ciego, no puedo creer tanta suerte, y es que la amo tanto que no creo que sea posible dejar de sentirlo. Recorrí cada centímetro descubierto de su piel de alabastro pausadamente, sintiéndola estremecerse entre mis brazos, siendo mía sin reservas, aunque ambos supiéramos que es nuestra primera vez.

La miré preguntándole con los ojos si esto estaba bien para ella, si no le molestaba tener su primera vez en un bar de mala muerte.

Ella negó con la cabeza y pegó su sexo contra el mío besándome y haciéndome estremecer de deseo.

- Tómame, no importa, si eres tu, todo, absolutamente todo estará bien.

- Sakura, pero es un bar, a mi no me importa, pero tu…

- A mi tampoco, mi peor temor era tener sexo sin amor, ahora, se que no va a ser así, ni siquiera puedo decir que sea sexo, ¿Ne?

Me besó la punta de la nariz, declarando mi rendición completa.

- Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, o de lo contrario nos caeremos.

La deslicé por mi pecho hasta dejarla colocada justo sobre mi, a través de la delgada braga, pude sentirla totalmente preparada para mi, y mi cuerpo se tensó aun mas por la anticipación del momento.

- Por favor… rápido, Syaoran - suplicó ella en voz alta.

La obedecí casi ciegamente, me acomodé aun mas, corrí la pequeña braga, y suspiré conduciéndome hasta su entrada, ingresando despacio, milímetro a milímetro en ella, que se estremecía y lanzaba gemidos fuertes, que eran totalmente callados por la música, hasta que toqué la barrera de su castidad, comprobando que era mía y solo mía.

La euforia llenó mi mente y la besé largamente, hundiéndome profundo en su cuerpo apretado, de una sola estocada, viendo estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

Así que esto es lo que se siente tener sexo.

"_No, no es sexo, es estar con la persona que amo"_

La profunda convicción que susurró mi mente me dejó helado, la mire a ella que cerraba los ojos y se limitaba a sentir la unión estrecha de nuestros cuerpos, suspirando con satisfacción, obligando a su cuerpo a amoldarse al mío.

- ¿No te duele?

- No.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Placer, siento que estoy en el cielo – sonrió dándome un beso fogoso.

Ahí lo supe, es ella.

Ella es todo lo que he estado buscando en la vida, lo que puede hacer mi existencia feliz.

La apoyé con fuerza contra la pared, entrando con fuerza una y otra vez en ella que se retorcía de placer entre mis brazos, enterrándome las uñas en los hombros , hasta que la oí emitir pequeños lamentos ante mi violenta acometida, y eso no hizo mas que satisfacerme, la tomé de las nalgas y la levanté para enterrarme aun más en su cuerpo, ella soltó un grito ronco y se aferró aun mas fuerte a mis cabellos, mientras movía sus caderas de una forma que realmente me estaba matando.

No aferramos el uno al otro cuando se terminó ese eterno momento de éxtasis, deslizándonos por la pared hasta que yo quedé de rodillas con ella aun aferrándome con fuerza, sin dejarme salir aun de su cuerpo.

La mirada velada que me dedicó mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire significó el mundo entero para mí.

Le cogí un mechón que rodeaba su cara y lo puse detrás de su oreja, jadeando aun por la intensidad de lo ocurrido.

- Eres muy hábil para ser virgen – soltó la muy desvergonzada, definitivamente el alcohol había cambiado a la niña.

- Tú también, mira que mover así tus caderas… - contraataqué, al instante ella se sonrojó hasta el tope, y yo reí encantado, descubriendo que la Sakura que yo conocía estaba muy en el fondo, y gracias a ella había ganado esta batalla.

- ¡Oh tonto!

- ¡Pero es en serio!

Ella me golpeó el hombro y me besó.

- Lo hicimos sin condón – me dijo repentinamente tensa contra mi boca.

- ¿Y?

- Puedo quedar embarazada…

- Oh genial, tendremos niños en la casa, ¿Es malo? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y al segundo siguiente se inundaron de lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento.

- No, por supuesto que no – sollozó abrazándome más fuerte.

Pero el momento de dicha no duro por mucho rato, porque a lo lejos vi que un guardia se estaba acercando peligrosamente, y con horror vi que mis salvaguardas se habían ido al caño desde un buen tiempo atrás.

Saqué mi cuerpo del de Sakura y me apunte la bragueta con rapidez, ella no tenía sino que subirse un poco ese endiablado escote y ya, no pasaría nada, así que con algo de brusquedad le lo halé hacia arriba.

Ella me miró herida, como si hubiera descubierto que yo no la quería o algo por el estilo, abrió la boca para protestarme, pero se quedó de piedra cuando la ronca voz del guardia nos acaricio prácticamente los oídos.

- ¿Que rayos están haciendo?

- ¿Nosotros?, nada, simplemente estábamos hablando, como una pareja normal.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y es por eso que ella esta abierta de piernas sobre tus caderas, amigo? – Sakura se puso pálida, y se escondió en mi pecho, como lo hacía en antaño, y yo, tragándome los nervios, moví la mano suavemente en un gesto de indiferencia.

- ¿Ves que está desnuda o algo por el estilo?

El tipo la observó por unos instantes y negó con la cabeza, entonces nos dio la espalda y se retiró murmurando una disculpa entre dientes, después de unos segundos, Sakura se rió y yo la seguí, pero la puse de pie y la arrastré hasta la entrada, para evitar que surgieran más problemas, sólo por si acaso.

Llegamos a mi apartamento entre besos y tropezones, y alcanzamos la cama, para continuar con la ronda de lo que habíamos empezado antes.

La desnudé lentamente, todo lo contrario a lo que quería hacer, pero sabía muy bien que ella se merecía algo mejor, así que no le hice caso a las demandas desesperadas de mi ingle y me limité a desenvolverla como un gran regalo.

La miré y el mundo se me cayó a los pies cuando vi en su hermosa piel de alabastro las marcas de mi dura pasión.

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lo siento, yo no debí… - ella frunció en seño y dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaba descansando la mía, al instante sus cejas se arquearon y su manos cubrió la mía.

- Oh, no seas idiota, no ibas a pensar que iba a quedar ilesa después de esa sesión tan salvaje, ¿verdad?

- Pero…

- Nada, me encanta estar así, me dejará la prueba que todo lo ocurrido hoy no fue un sueño.

- Tonta…

- Si, lo soy, pero cariño, no te preocupes, tú también estarás así, especialmente tu espalda y tu hermoso trasero, así que prepárate, porque mañana no podrás moverte.

Me sonrió y me desvistió, para permitirme poseerla todo lo que deseaba, haciéndome entender que definitivamente, las cosas entre nosotros dos a partir de ahora irían bastante bien.

Al día siguiente, estaba recostado contra su barriga plana, sintiéndome incapacitado para mover cualquier musculo de mi cuerpo, que se sentía entumecido de una forma muy agradable y desconocida.

Volteé cuidadosamente la cabeza para mirarme el trasero cuando sentí un curioso dolor, y me figuro que los ojos se me abrieron como platos, porque Sakura que estaba medio adormilada soltó una suave risita que contrastaba de forma primorosa con su furioso sonrojo.

- Te lo prometí… - me dijo suavemente revolviendo mis ya desordenados cabellos.

- Pe… pero esto es demasiado!!!

- ¿Te duele?

- Ahora que lo miro, si, y se que me va a doler un infierno cuando me siente.

Ella se sonrojó y soltó otra suave risita, pasando una mano por mi trasero lleno de arañazos, morados y chupetones.

- Lo siento mucho. Supongo que fueron los efectos del alcohol y la euforia del momento.

- Hum pero que euforia mas peligrosa, te prefiero como estás ahora.

Ella se rió y me besó el pelo, incorporándose un poco.

- Pues yo también debo decir lo mismo de ti, en serio, me duele todo.

Un misterioso calor me subió por todo el cuello para asentarse definitivamente en mis mejillas, ante la cruel evidencia de lo verdadero, aun más cuando vi que su hermoso cuerpo estaba en condiciones similares al mío.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – pregunté besándole un moretón que le dejaron mis dientes alrededor del ombligo.

- Un poco, siendo sincera.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Yo también… pero…

- ¿Pero?

- No me arrepiento, ¿Tienes idea de cuantos años soñé con esto?, no me mires así, se que suena pervertido, pero eres el único con el que he sido capaz de tener alguna fantasía de este tipo.

- Ajá, eso ya lo sabía, pero para mi es muy duro verte en esas condiciones.

- ¿Por qué?, no soy una muñeca, soy tu amante.

- Shhh amante no, eres mi prometida, nos vamos a casar.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y en menos de un segundo se le llenaron de lagrimas.

- ¿Qu… que?

- Que nos vamos a casar, ¿quieres?

- Pe… pero tu madre…

- Recuperaste todo tu poder, no creo que pueda hacerte frente, además, sabes que la cabeza del clan he sido yo desde los 21 años.

- ¿Pero no es necesario que te cases?

- Por eso, antes de los 25, supongo que estamos bien de tiempo, ambos tenemos 24 y cumplimos años hasta el próximo año.

- Sya… Syaoran…

- ¿aceptas?

- ¡Si!

Atacó mis labios como una fiera, y no pudimos evitar poseernos otro poco, en medio de la felicidad del momento nos olvidamos de las magulladuras y todo lo implicado en la ruda sesión de la noche pasada, ahora, todo era distinto, más lento, más cadencioso, disfrutando cada roce, prolongándolo hasta el infinito, porque ahora no estaba tomando a una simple amante que extrañaba, estaba tomando, literalmente a la que fue, es y será, por siempre la mujer de mi existencia.

**FIN**

**Cancion: **Careless Whisper de Wham!

y bueno antes que nada, Yuna Kat, espero que este fic sea lo suficientemente azucarado para satisfacer tu experimentado paladar, si no, me rindo, no puedo crear algo mas diabetico.

Y tambn muchas gracias a Angel Zafiro por hacerme porras mientras lo escribía y sugerirme el lemon, XD este capitulo va para ustedes dos jejejejeje.

Ahora bien, muchas gracias por la atencion prestada a los que leyeron Mio bello amore, como son fechas tan dulces, es como obvio que no puedo publicar nada de tinte oscuro o ustedes de decapitarian.

y tambn gracias a ti que leiste este pervertido invento de mi cabeza XD


End file.
